Vacation from Boredom
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: SMFushigi Yuugi: It's been years since Chaos was defeated, Usagi is attending High School, Mamoru is in America and Usagi finds herself bored out of her mind. Maybe she didn't truly want a new life, or is it possible she just misses Mamoru?
1. Prologue

****

Vacation from Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, though I DO wish I owned Tasuki-chan and Chichiri-chan! Anyway, the story belongs to me, the characters don't, just dun steal my fic or I'll cry *pouts* And then my muses will come after you with a vengeance *evil smirk*

Note: All right, I've been wanting to write a SM/FY fic for a long time now so here it is. Don't be surprised if the chappies to this one are produced a lot faster than other fics. I get bored with just writing SM/GW or SM/DBZ so *shrugs* I started another one… I'm bad *blushes* Anyway, I have no idea where this is gonna head, I'm just makin it up as I go (which is the case with most if not ALL of my fics… keeps me interested in writing *shrugs*.) Expect lots of plot twists *evil smirk* I'll keep ya on your toes with em, I promise *smiles kawaiily*. And don't get mad when I leave ya with cliffhangers cuz it's gonna happen… That is, if anyone even reads this sides my Imouto-chans and Oneesans *shrugs* Well, on to the story… oh yeah, email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

****

Prologue

Usagi sighed heavily as she rolled over on her back, still reading through the chapter in her book. It was so boring though, nothing excited had happened in so long. There hadn't been any enemy since Chaos and it seemed that there weren't too many new faces at her school for her to befriend. It was just so peaceful and calm it was dreadfully boring. Yes, Usagi HAD always wanted a normal life, her life still wasn't exactly normal though. She had a little girl with pink hair living in her house that was her future daughter and her fiancé was currently in America but hey, what was she supposed to do? At least there wasn't any fighting. Still, she needed a vacation, something to spark some interest back into this new and boring life. She sighed again as she tossed the history book to the floor beside her. Some of their study sessions had rubbed off on her and after having passed the High School entrance exam, Usagi had actually begun to pay attention to her schooling. Sure her grades still weren't the best and she wasn't in that brainy school that Ami was going to or the modeling school Minako had decided on, it fit her though. She was happy with her school and the people that were with her. Naru and her were still together, two best friends were still together so at least that was a little comfort. The rest of the Senshi attended different schools but they still did things quiet often, just not as often as usual. They seemed to be drifting apart a little, each one going their separate way and starting to make a life for them that didn't necessarily include the others. Usagi sighed again and buried her face in her pillow, thinking of Mamoru. What was he doing right now? Was he dreaming about her? It was, after all, nighttime in his part of America.

"Oh Mamo-chan, I miss you." Usagi said, her lips curving downward into a frown. They had been together for so long now, soulmates that had found each other after being separated for a thousand years. He was all she could think of at the moment. She hadn't seen him in several months, not since his last visit to Japan around the holidays.

"Usagi-chan?" Came a familiar voice and a soft knock from outside the door. Usagi picked up her book and flipped to the correct page.

"Hai, you can come in ChibiUsa-chan." Usagi said as she pretended to be studying. The door opened slowly and the pink-haired girl clad in a pair of Usagi's old bunny rabbit pajamas came in and hopped up onto the bed beside her.

"I'm bored Usagi-chan." ChibiUsa said, lying down on her stomach beside Usagi. Usagi yawned and then sighed, nodding her head.

"Me too, nothing exciting has happened lately, I mean, it's so boring." Usagi said, as she propped her elbows on the book with her face in her hands. ChibiUsa nodded and the pair just sat there for several moments. Usagi stood up and walked to her closet, looking for something to pull on.

"Where are you going Usagi-chan? It's still really early, normally you don't get dressed until really late on the weekends." ChibiUsa said, shocked that Usagi was actually out of bed. Usagi stuck her tongue out at the girl and pulled on a light blue tank top and a short white skirt. She pulled on a pair of knee-high white socks and a pair of shiny white shoes.

"Come on ChibiUsa-chan, why don't you go get dressed and I'll take you to the amusement park," Usagi said smiling as she held up two tickets. "I won them from a radio station the other day." ChibiUsa's eyes brightened at the offer and she ran up and hugged Usagi.

"Hai! Arigato Usagi-chan!" ChibiUsa said as she hugged her future mother.

"You better hurry ChibiUsa-chan. You don't want me to leave without you ne?" Usagi asked as she playfully tickled the girl. ChibiUsa laughed delighted and ran to her room, nearly knocking over Usagi's lamp at her mad dash out of Usagi's room. Usagi's smile faded as the girl left the room and she slumped to the floor, feeling something was missing. She wanted an adventure, something that she could hold in her heart and mind that was a secret from the rest of the Senshi. Something that was her own and not anyone elses. She didn't know how to explain it, but this new 'normal' life was so dreary. Her lost interest in the arcade, her sadness over Mamoru going to America for school but happy that he had such an opportunity to study abroad.

Usagi made her way downstairs and hurried ate the breakfast her mother had put on the table.

"You're sure up early Usagi." Her mother said, slightly shocked that Usagi was out and about this early.

"Okaasan, it's ten o'clock…" Usagi said dryly as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. Her mother laughed lightly and patted Usagi on the head. "I'm taking ChibiUsa to the amusement park today, is that all right?" Usagi asked as her mother left the room.

"Hai, just don't be out too late. You have school tomorrow after all." Ikuku said as she turned her attention to the dishes that were in the sink.

"Hai Okaasan." Usagi said smiling as the pink-haired girl came bounding down the stairs. She wore a similar outfit to Usagi, being in pink though. Usagi smiled as she remembered the crescent moon necklace that hung around ChibiUsa's neck. She had given her that necklace a few months ago and she had been so thrilled. Usagi had worn that before she became Sailor Moon, before all of the fighting.

"Can we leave Usagi-chan?" ChibiUsa asked eagerly as she smiled brightly.

"Did you eat yet?" Ikuku chimed in from the kitchen.

"Hai and it was great Ikuku-mama!" ChibiUsa said, smiling brightly as she pulled Usagi toward the door.

"Be careful ChibiUsa-chan, and make sure you keep an eye on Usagi for me." Ikuku said from the kitchen as she appeared in the doorway.

"Hai!" The two girls echoed as they walked out the front door.

****

Usagi was sitting on a bench in the amusement park while ChibiUsa was in the bathroom, her eyes glazed over as her Mamoru appeared in her mind. She missed his smile and his warm touch. She missed that shining black hair and warm blue eyes of his. She hugged herself tightly, feeling slightly cold in the bright afternoon sunshine. Why did she suddenly feel so cold… something was going to happen. _Good…_ She thought quietly to herself. _At least then things won't be so dull around here._ That was the first time Usagi had ever hoped for battle and it kind of scared her. For as long as she could remember, she had only wanted the chance at a normal life but now that she almost had one, she wasn't sure she wanted it. Fighting was her destiny and she had learned to accept it and when the battles stopped, she almost missed the excitement.

"Usagi-chan? Hello? Is anyone there?" Usagi felt a small fist knocking on her head. Usagi shook her head and her eyes cleared, revealing an annoyed ChibiUsa. "It's about time you woke up Usagi-chan." Usagi sighed and stretched her arms as she stood up.

"Hmm… should we go on… the Ferris wheel-" Usagi started but saw ChibiUsa's nose wrinkle in disgust. "Or… the roller coaster?" Usagi asked, presenting the two rides like a model on a game show. ChibiUsa's eyes grew in size and she grabbed Usagi's arm and began to drag her toward the roller coaster. "The roller coaster ne?" Usagi asked, giggling slightly as the smaller child pulled her toward the ride.

****

Tamahome sat in the window of the room in the palace of Konan. He hadn't realized how much he cared for Miaka until she had left his world. He just couldn't get the girl out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. He didn't know what to do… she promised to come back, demo… how long would she wait. It had been nearly a month and a half already and he hadn't really said much in the entire time. He knew that Nuriko and Hotohori were worried but he just couldn't seem to wake himself up. He sighed deeply and clutched the ribbon in his hand. The light pink ribbon she had always worn reminded him of her.

"When are you coming back Miaka-chan?" Tamahome asked the night sky, a heavy sigh drifting on the night wind.

Nuriko was standing outside of the room as Tamahome sighed heavily. Nuriko peeked into the window, seeing Tamahome clutching the light pink ribbon in his hand with the other hand hanging at his side. Nuriko couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy but what could be said? Nothing… and Nuriko knew that. They could only hope Miaka would return soon.

****

It had been a long day, Usagi felt some of the boredom of this time lift. It had been fun spending the day with ChibiUsa. They rarely did much anymore, ChibiUsa had many friends and was very popular in her classes. In some was, ChibiUsa reminded Usagi of herself so much it was nearly scary. The only real difference was the child's grades. She was always a good student, unlike Usagi. She must have gotten that gene from her father… Mr. Medical-Student-Studying-Abroad-in-America as she called him from time to time when he called her. He didn't call tonight, he normally called on Sunday nights but she didn't pay attention to it. He probably had more homework than he could handle and she was fine with that. She knew how serious his schoolwork came to him and she knew that she would only disrupt his concentration away from it. Usagi wasn't ready to go to bed though, she stood up and walked downstairs.

"I'm going for a walk Okaasan." Usagi called as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the front door. She hadn't noticed the slight sprinkle that had started to fall as she made her way downtown, watching as all the people walked by in the streets. Usagi smiled at a few classmates as she walked by but was startled as a girl with brown hair ran right into her. Usagi stumbled and fell in a heap along with the girl.

"Gomen, gomen nasai!" The girl cried as she helped Usagi to her feet. Usagi looked at the girl and smiled slightly. She was a klutz, Usagi remembered that stage… sure, she was still a little clumsy, but not as bad as in Middle School.

"It's all right." Usagi said, smiling at the girl as the girl bowed repeatedly, apologizing.

"I didn't even see you… I'm such a klutz." The girl said, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Usagi said as she walked past the girl. Yes, Usagi remembered that stage… it had attacked Usagi with a vengeance. Usagi hadn't even been able to chew bubblegum and walk without falling flat on her face… she still hadn't quite mastered it, but she was close. Usagi couldn't help but compare herself at that age with that girl. It was strange, even their hair was similar. The girl had worn her hair in two buns on the sides of her head with a long pink ribbon hanging from one of them but not the other… odd… Usagi just ignored it and continued her walk, sighing to herself as she saw the many couples that walked by hand in hand. She missed Mamoru…

****

"Miaka?" A surprised voice asked as a girl with brown hair rushed through the door.

"Oniichan!" She cried, throwing herself into the arms of her older brother. It had been months since she had seen him… even though, only a few hours had past in this world. Her brother seemed slightly surprised at her happiness to see him but brushed it off.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked, pushing his little sister away.

"Well, after class, me and Yui-chan went to the library and found this weird book." Miaka started, and proceeded to tell her brother of the many adventures she, Tamahome, and Nuriko had faced inside of the book.

****

Usagi was leaning against the railing of a rather high building, staring down at the ground so far below. Everyone looked so small from up here, it was amazing, she could see the whole city from here. Sure, she was a little afraid of heights but she didn't care. Everything seemed to peaceful even with the noise of the city and the bright lights. It didn't matter anymore, there was nothing threatening the safety anymore.

"Give me all your money!" A voice shouted from behind Usagi. Usagi gasped as she felt something cold being shoved into her back.

"N… nani?" She stammered as she slowly turned around. Behind her stood a man with a black hat with holes for his mouth and eyes cut out.

"You heard me! Now hand it over or I'll kill you." He said as he reached out his hand, keeping the gun pointed at her.

"H… hai…" Usagi stammered as she reached into her pockets. Her fingers closed around a familiar item… She closed her eyes as a few sad memories returned to her. She realized at that moment, she had been happy with her peaceful life. "I don't have much…" She said as she held out her hand with her wallet. He opened it and leafed through, only finding a few bills and some change.

"What kind of game are you playing? You have to have more money than that!" The man spat as he shoved her against the railing.

"Iie, I'm just a teenage girl… I spent all my money at the amusement park with my Imouto-chan today." Usagi said, fear shining in her eyes. She had made her decision… Her fingers closed around the item as she yanked it from her pocket. "Moon Eternal Make-UP!!" She shouted as she held the brooch above her head.

"Masaka!" The man shouted as he watched the fancy light show. After some spinning around, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the place of the blond High Schooler.

"How dare you try to rob me! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" She yelled as she struck her normal pose. A strange smirk spread across the man's lips as he held up her school ID.

"Tsukino Usagi is Sailor Moon ne? Interesting…" The man said as he showed the ID into his pocket.

"Iie… Give that back!" Sailor Moon shouted as her Eternal Tier appeared in her hand. The man pointed his gun at her again.

"Think of the money I could make with this information," The man said, licking his lips in anticipation. "A lot of people want you dead, you know." Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed in anger as she lifted herself off the ground, landing behind the man. Before he knew what was happening, he was sent sprawling out on his back and her hand was wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Give it back to me!" She spat in disgust as she closed her other hand around his throat as well. He was struggling to pull air into his lungs but took this opportunity to strike her over the head with his gun. Sailor Moon's eyes rolled up in her head and her body went limp and all was black…

::Fin::

Well, here's the prologue of my first TRUE SM/FY x-over! YAY!!! *hears ppl clapping in the background* Anyway, what did you think of it? A lil boring now and not much FY, but soon, there'll be a lot more, I promise you that. I just didn't really wanna make this sound like every other fic out there. Usagi is betrayed by Mamoru, Usagi wishes to be somewhere else, the wish is granted, she falls in love with someone there, Mamoru is mad and tries to kill her, Usagi wins, they all live happily ever after (cept for Mamoru *snickers*). I guess I was a lil tired of seeing/writing fics like that so *shrugs* I changed the rules ^_^ I promise you though, it'll still be good even though it's kinda original *smiles happily*

Wufei: humph… You're such a baka, why would anyone want to read this garbage?

P-chan: *pouts* Be nice Fei-chan… you're so mean to me… *sniffle*

Wufei: *smirks*

P-chan: Anyway, please review and/or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com I honestly look forward to hearin from ya, and remember… I LOVE email ~_^ Ja ne! *disappears in a puff of pink smoke and silver sparkles to be with her Omi-chan… Baka Fei-chan is being mean again so she has a new muse*


	2. Chapter 1 - Nani?!? You're alive?!?

****

Vacation from Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, though I DO wish I owned Tasuki-chan and Chichiri-chan! Anyway, the story belongs to me, the characters don't, just dun steal my fic or I'll cry *pouts* And then my muses will come after you with a vengeance *evil smirk*

Note: All right, I've been wanting to write a SM/FY fic for a long time now so here it is. Don't be surprised if the chappies to this one are produced a lot faster than other fics. I get bored with just writing SM/GW or SM/DBZ so *shrugs* I started another one… I'm bad *blushes* Anyway, I have no idea where this is gonna head, I'm just makin it up as I go (which is the case with most if not ALL of my fics… keeps me interested in writing *shrugs*.) Expect lots of plot twists *evil smirk* I'll keep ya on your toes with em, I promise *smiles kawaiily*. And don't get mad when I leave ya with cliffhangers cuz it's gonna happen… That is, if anyone even reads this sides my Imouto-chans and Oneesans *shrugs* Well, on to the story… oh yeah, email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

****

Chapter 1 - Nani? You're alive?

Usagi painfully opened her eyes, feeling the pounding headache that ripped through her senses. She didn't remember what had happened right away, the pain being too great for many thoughts to pass through her mind. Then she remembered… the man… the gun… her ID. She gasped as she realized that they must know who she was now. What would they do to her? Kill her? Hold her for ransom? Or something much worse that she'd rather not think about… Her eyes scanned the room for any clues as to her location. She was in a small room with only one exit and no windows. The only light was from a small lamp sitting on a small table, which did little to light the room. A man sat cross-legged in a chair near the door, his arms crossed over his chest and a toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"Hey boss, she's awake." An unfamiliar voice said from nearby. Usagi's thoughts drifted off and she found herself extremely alert as she waited for the 'boss' to show himself. A figure stepped into the small room, silhouetted against the bright light outside of the door. From what Usagi could tell, he was fairly young and quite thin.

"So, I've finally been brought the one named Tsukino Usagi." The man said, a smirk spreading across his lips. He walked up to Usagi and grabbed her chin with his hand, jerking her face to both sides to get a better look at her.

"Why have you brought me here!" Usagi demanded, showing nothing but determination and anger on her angelic features.

"Hmm…" The man said scratching his chin. A smirk spread across his lips and an evil glint came into his eyes. "She's just a kid, demo… she's definitely the one."

"Give me a break. Why can't criminals be more original? I mean, what's that supposed to mean 'she's definitely the one'?" Usagi said as she imitated his movement and tone. This only sparked anger from the man that stood in front of her. He brought back his hand and struck her across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. Usagi put her hands together behind her back and an object began to take form in her hand. A moment later, her fingers closed around a small dagger made from silver crystal.

"That's enough." The man said as he pulled something and aimed it straight at Usagi. She saw the light glint off of the blade that he held outstretched. Usagi growled to herself she crouched into a fighting stance. In the time of peace, it had given Haruka plenty of time to teach Usagi to defend herself against physical attack. Usagi had by no means perfected it though. She was still in the middle of the training and it was going very slow, she didn't pick up as fast as she'd have hoped. She reached into her pocket, feeling around for her brooch.

"Nani? Where is it?!?" She demanded as she checked the other pocket.

"Looking for this?" The man asked as he held up the golden trinket.

"Give that back!" Usagi shouted as she saw the brooch in his hand.

"I've been searching for you Tsukino Usagi. I even promised a reward for your capture. I never dreamed anyone would be able to pull it off. They are, after all, just a normal thugs." He said as he stepped forward, revealing himself. He was very tall, almost taller than Mamoru with blond hair that fell in his eyes slightly. His eyes were ice blue and had a hard glint to them. It was impossible though…

"Masaka… You're still alive?" Usagi gasped in terror as she recognized the man that stood before her. It was impossible though… he should have been dead a long time ago… At least, Usagi and the Senshi had always assumed that he was.

"Jadeite!" Usagi growled as her eyes narrowed in anger. "How are you still alive?!? We assumed Beryl killed her a long time ago!"

"You assumed wrong then, Sailor Moon." Jadeite said with a smirk on his face.

"I beat you once, I can do it again." Usagi said in a determined voice.

"Demo, will you be able to without being Sailor Moon, Tsukino-sama?" He asked, the smirk deepening as he used her family name.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was then, Jadeite. I can defeat you without the brooch, trust me." Usagi said as she brought her hands together above her head, calling the Ginzuishou forth to her outstretched hands.

"Nani? Tsuki no Hime?!?" He demanded as the pink ribbons settled into a glowing white dress with long ribbons hanging down the back. Usagi winced slightly as she felt the feathered wings form on her back. His eyes were wide with shock. He had never dreamed that she was the Princess from the Moon Kingdom. This child was really the daughter of Queen Serenity?

"You haven't a chance against me, Jadeite." Princess Selenity said as her silvery voice went cold and the crystal appeared between her hands. It had been so long since she had been the princess. This time, though, it was somehow different. She felt cold and angry instead of peaceful and calm. It was the total opposite of the way she normally felt when she took on her princess form. A look of fear spread across Jadeite's face as he felt the power that was being radiated off of her. He had never felt anything like it, even from Beryl. It was impossible for this little brat to possess that much power. How had she managed to get so strong in only a few years?

"Masaka… Where is this power coming from?" Jadeite demanded as his eyes widened in terror. Selenity didn't bother to answer the question. She began to focus her power, forcing it into the crystal as she readied herself for an attack on Jadeite. "This is impossible!" He shouted as he dropped the brooch and began to slowly back away toward the door.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me. I am Selenity-hime and I will make you pay for all of the suffering you and your Queen have ever caused," Selenity said calmly, the anger still evident in her voice. She would never forgive Jadeite, Beryl, or any of the Generals after they betrayed Endymion and killed her mother. "You will join your Queen in hell." Selenity said quietly as she released the energy straight at Jadeite.

****

Miaka had run from the house after telling her brother what had happened in the 'Important Documents Reference Room' a few hours earlier. He had told her to stay away from the book but she couldn't help but think of Tamahome. Then there was the problem with Yui-chan… she still wasn't home. She had called several times and each time Yui's mother sounded more worried. There was only one thing Miaka could think of… Maybe Yui had taken her place in the book.

"I'm coming Yui-chan…" Miaka whispered to herself as she kept running toward the library. She stopped when a bright white light lit up the street. She stopped for a moment, not knowing what the light meant. She felt a strange feeling gripping her chest and she forced herself to hurry to the library. "O-negai, be there Yui-chan…"

****

Jadeite was unable to withstand the power of Tsuki no Hime and his body exploded into oblivion. Selenity stood her ground, pouring more energy into the attack even after she had known he was gone. She was too angry to stop her attack. _I can't stand it._ Selenity thought angrily as she held her ground. After Jadeite's betrayal of Endymion, it just made her so mad. She refused to forgive him; she refused to show him any mercy.

"Selenity-hime…" A soft voice said behind her. Selenity stopped her attack and fell to her knees, angry tears streaming down her face as her fists clenched on the floor beside her.

"Endymion…" Selenity whispered, fresh tears coming to her eyes. She was taken back to the Silver Millennium… she remembered what had happened after his death. The silver dagger… Grief-stricken, she had taken her own life. She could still feel the pain gripping at her heart to this very day. She knew he was alive and safe but seeing Jadeite had stirred up a hatred she hadn't known was there.

"Selenity-hime." The voice said again, more insistent than before.

"What do you want…" Selenity asked not looking at whom she was speaking with.

"Is that any way to greet me?" The voice asked as a lady stepped out of the shadows. Selenity glanced up at the woman and didn't recognize her. "Especially when I came here to help you."

"There is nothing you can do to help me." Selenity said calmly as she stood up, wiping her tears. "I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." She said as she walked past the woman with long dark hair.

"I think you do need some help. Especially when the one that promised to love and cherish you is with another woman as we speak." The woman said, smirking to herself. Selenity stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn to face the woman

"Iie, that's a lie. Mamoru would not betray me like that. I love him and he loves me, he would not do such a thing." Selenity said calmly as her hands clenched at her sides again.

"Oh? And you know that how?" The woman asked again, putting a hand on Selenity's shoulder. Selenity slapped the woman's hand off her shoulder. She picked up a strange vibe from her, though she wasn't sure if it was evil or not. She didn't feel comfortable around the woman. Selenity knew she was lying.

"I know he would not betray me. I love him more than anything, he wouldn't do that." Selenity said firmly as she turned to face the woman once again. A smirk appeared on her face as she took another step toward Selenity.

"I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way then ne?" She asked as she grabbed Selenity around the throat. "You're going to help me or I'll kill him." She said smirking as the scenery began to change. Selenity could no longer tell where she was; all that surrounded them was darkness without any end.

"Who are you?!?" Selenity demanded, clenching her fists at he sides. The woman waved her hand and a dark-haired man appeared behind her, metal chains wrapped all around his body.

"Iie!! Mamo-chan!!" Selenity yelled as she saw Mamoru trying to stand with the heavy chains covering his body. She began to rush toward him, intent on pulling the chains off of him.

"I wouldn't do that Oujo-sama," She said smirking as she held up a hand. Lightening crackled above him and streaked down, hitting the ground at her feet. "You take another step toward him and I'll have the lightening hit him next."

"… iie… Mamo-chan…" Selenity whispered, her eyes wide with fear and anger. "Let him go! I'll do anything, just let him go, o-negai!" She cried, not wanting her prince to have his fate destroyed because of this woman.

"Don't make any deals with her Usako!" Mamoru yelled as he continued to struggle against the heavy coils. Selenity felt the tears begin to form in her eyes as she turned to face the woman.

"Let him go and I'll do what you want," She said calmly. "You have to promise that he will be released and won't be hurt though." She continued. The smirk on the woman's face spread as she put her hand out to shake on it.

"You've got a deal, Oujo-sama," She said as she grabbed Selenity's hand. "I'm Seiryuu Seishi, Soi." Selenity suddenly felt very tired and slumped forward, landing hard on the ground in front of Soi. The white wings disappeared but the silvery-white dress remained, going dim in the dull light.

"That was almost too easy," Mamoru said as he stood up and walked towards Soi. "Nakago-sama will be very pleased." The woman, Soi as she had been called, nodded in agreement as Mamoru picked up Usagi's body and slung her over his shoulder.

****

"Where's Usagi? She's late again!" Rei growled as she sat on the temple's front steps. All four of the Senshi sat on the step waiting on their leader. ChibiUsa had not arrived yet so they assumed that she had successfully conned Usagi into taking her somewhere. The joys of having a 'sister' that drives that can take you places. The Senshi still had regular meetings but they just didn't seem as close as when they had an enemy. Each one of them would admit they were guilty of letting their friendships drift but what could they do? That is just something that happens in time, especially when each one of them had different dreams and goals.

"Go easy on her Rei-chan, you should be used to it by now." Ami said, putting a hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei was seething as usual, a scowl on her face with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Odango atama…" She muttered as she scanned the stairs once again. Upon further inspection, Rei was able to see a pink blur bobbing up the stairs. It was undoubtedly the child that posed as Usagi's little sister.

"Minna-chan!" They heard the child yell out as she neared the top. When she reached the top step, she leaned forward, panting since she had run the whole way.

"What's wrong ChibiUsa-chan?" Minako asked as she saw the worried look on ChibiUsa's face as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's *puff* about *pant* Usagi-" She said as she still stand hunched over with her hands on her knees.

"What about that odango atama?" Rei demanded, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. "Did she get detention again?" ChibiUsa shook her head no and managed to regain her voice.

"She went out for a walk last night," ChibiUsa started as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Demo… she didn't come home. I was hoping one of you had seen her." All of the Senshi were shocked and shook their heads 'no'.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Has she called?"

"Did anyone see her?"

"Where could she have gone?" Each Senshi asked a different question, demanding answers as worry began to etch itself into their faces.

"I… don't know anything, minna-chan…" ChibiUsa said sadly. "Ikuku-mama, Kenji-papa, Shingo-kun, and I have been looking for her all day. We're all really worried. She hasn't called or anything. She's never been gone this long, we have to find her." The Senshi nodded in agreement as they decided to begin their search.

::Fin::

December 22, 2001

All right, I know I took a while to get this chappie out demo… I've been REALLY busy with LOTSA stuff, 'sides, I didn't get too big of a response from it. I guess not too many ppl have actually seen FY ne? Anyway, my email is pokahydee@hotmail.com if anyone even cares. I've been slacking off due to the decline in reviews. I can't get motivated cuz no one really cares about anything I write anymore. Anyway, please review if you like it, if not it may join the huge list of dead fics that has been piling up here. Gotta go now, ja ne.


	3. Chapter 2 - The World is Dark

Vacation from Boredom  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, though I DO wish I owned Tasuki-chan and Chichiri-chan! Anyway, the story belongs to me, the characters don't, just dun steal my fic or I'll cry *pouts* And then my muses will come after you with a vengeance *evil smirk*  
  
Note: All right, I've been wanting to write a SM/FY fic for a long time now so here it is. Don't be surprised if the chappies to this one are produced a lot faster than other fics. I get bored with just writing SM/GW or SM/DBZ so *shrugs* I started another one… I'm bad *blushes* Anyway, I have no idea where this is gonna head, I'm just makin it up as I go (which is the case with most if not ALL of my fics… keeps me interested in writing *shrugs*.) Expect lots of plot twists *evil smirk* I'll keep ya on your toes with em, I promise *smiles kawaiily*. And don't get mad when I leave ya with cliffhangers cuz it's gonna happen… That is, if anyone even reads this sides my Imouto-chans and Oneesans *shrugs* Well, on to the story… oh yeah, email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – The World is Dark  
  
Tomo held Usagi in both his arms as he took her before the leader of the Seishi, Nakago. He was surprised that his trick had worked so well, the illusion of the girl's love was perfect. He smirked to himself and closed the clam in his palm, letting the image of the black-haired man fade. He might need this clam again if she becomes difficult to control.  
  
"Nakago-sama." Soi said as she approached his chamber door.  
  
"Hai, Soi?" He asked from behind the closed door.  
  
"We have brought the girl as you have asked." Soi continued, waiting for him to allow their entrance.  
  
"Very good, have Tomo take her to an empty room away from Yui-sama." Nakago instructed, not opening the door to permit Soi's entrance.  
  
"Hai, Nakago-sama." Soi answered, frowning to herself. Nakago hadn't even invited her into his room… she was planning on raising his chi again. She would remind him again a little later. "You heard him Tomo, take her there now." Tomo only nodded his head and turned the other way to take the small girl to her room. He'd have Suboshi watch the door so she wouldn't try to get out.  
  
He walked down one of the long endless hallways of the Kutou palace and finally stopped in front of a door. This was far enough away from Yui- sama. Tomo just didn't understand why Nakago had risked so much to bring the child there. It had taken an incredible amount of the Seishi's energy to bring that girl here. Was it really worth it? He pushed the door open and stepped inside, laying the blond on the bed and pulling the covers up over her. He saw her cringe slightly and her eyes squeezed shut. Soi must have given her nightmares. He thought smirking to himself as he left the room.  
  
****  
  
Usagi opened her eyes only to see darkness. She squinted her eyes but still, no light filled her vision. She blinked her eyes and then rubbed them, but still she could see nothing. She heard a voice nearby and felt someone helping her out of bed.  
  
"Why can't I see?" Usagi asked, starting to get scared.  
  
"Nani? You can't see?" The unfamiliar voice asked. Usagi shook her head 'no' feeling her hair flowing freely down her back. She could hear birds chirping off to her left and heard some hushed whispers, though she didn't hear what they were saying. She gasped slightly when she heard a quiet 'mew' and felt something furry clinging to her shoulder.  
  
"Diana-chan?" She asked, plucking the kitten off of her shoulder and touching its forehead. All that she got in return was a happy 'mew'.  
  
"Why is everyone gathered in here?" A feminine voice asked as it came into the room.  
  
"What did you do to her, Soi?" A deep voice questioned, sounding very displeased.  
  
"I didn't do anything." She said simply. Usagi could sense a hint of smugness in the tone of the woman's voice. She knew why Usagi couldn't see, but it was obvious she wasn't going to tell the man with the deep voice.  
  
"What's going on here?!?" Usagi demanded, as she put the kitten back up on her shoulder. "What do you people want?!? What have you done to me?!?" All talking stopped and Usagi was aware that everyone's eyes were on her. "Well?" She continued, her anger calming somewhat.  
  
"Usagi-hime, you have to calm down. You're glowing." A familiar voice whispered into her ear. Usagi closed her eyes and worked on calming down, though it did little good.  
  
"Nakago-sama?" A younger voice asked. "Why is that girl glowing?"  
  
"Everyone out." The first deep voice demanded. Usagi heard the shuffling of feet as everyone rushed out of the room.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?" Usagi demanded as soon as she heard a door shut off to her right.  
  
"I brought you here. If you want to return home or see that guy again, you'll do as I command." The deep voice said firmly.  
  
"Iie, I'm not your slave. I'm not going to do anything if I'm ordered to do so." Usagi said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Do you ever want to see anything again?" He asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. Usagi faltered for a second and sighed heavily. She felt around next to her and felt a bed which she slowly lowered herself down onto.  
  
"All I wanted was a little excitement," She whined to herself. "Now here I am, kidnapped and blinded…" Then another memory came into her mind that made her shutter. "Mamo-chan… are you all right?" She whispered as the memory of Mamoru came back into her mind. Had that woman kept her word and released her prince? "Iie… Mamo-chan…" She said as tears filled her eyes. Nakago smirked to himself as he saw the scene before him. This was going to be much easier than he thought.  
  
"Are you ready to cooperate?" The deep voice continued. Usagi heard a faint hiss from Diana who now sat in her lap.  
  
"Iie," Usagi answered, knowing that Diana didn't like the look of this guy, or she was feeling strange vibes. Usagi heard a low growl and felt a depression on the bed beside her. She felt a strong hand grab her wrist and throw her down onto the bed. "Let me go!" She cried, fighting against her unknown foe. She felt a hand cover her mouth and instinctively bit into the soft flesh. She heard a loud curse from the man and could taste the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She jumped up from the bed and fumbled through the room, her hands out in front of her. She listened to Diana as she gave her directions and soon found a door.  
  
"He's coming after you Usagi-hime." Diana hissed into Usagi's ear. Usagi stopped for a moment and felt around for her brooch. When she found it, she ran her fingers over the shining crystal she knew was there, and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Nani?!" Suboshi said out loud as he saw the blond disappear into nothing. She had come bursting out of the room with blood dripping down her chin. Suboshi could faintly hear loud cursing coming from Nakago as he stumbled out the door with blood dripping from his hand. He had seen the girl reach into some sort of pocket… it wasn't in the dress that she wore though. He didn't know where she had gotten it, but it was a small locket or brooch. It was weird; she had started to glow silver again when she just disappeared into thin air. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Kuso!" Nakago spat as the girl disappeared. "Suboshi! Go find her now!"  
  
"H… hai, Nakago-sama." Suboshi said as he bowed and headed down the hallway, running at top speed. Is that girl a Miko? He questioned himself as he remembered the strange garbs she was wearing. He had never seen an outfit like it, not even on royalty. He didn't really care, he just knew he had better find her if he knew what was best for him. If he returned empty-handed, Nakago would have his head on a platter. He didn't want to think about what would happen if the Suzako Seishi found her first, though.  
  
****  
  
"How much longer until we can stop?" Miaka asked as she leaned back against Hotohori and yawned. They had been riding all day in search of the rest of the Suzako Seishi. Chichiri had stayed in Konan disguised as Hotohori so that the Emperor might protect the woman he loves. Nuriko rode alongside, dressed as a man for the first time since Miaka had found out about his little 'secret'.  
  
"Just a little further, Miaka." Hotohori said, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist to balance himself. Nuriko rolled his eyes and slowed his horse, letting the 'couple' ride along ahead of him. He was really jealous of Miaka, but he knew deep down that Hotohori would never love him. He would just have to accept that. He sighed and looked off into the trees beside the small rode. They were riding through a fairly dense forest and he could only see a few feet off the trail. That's all he needed to see her though… a blond angel stumbling blindly through the brambles and tangles of undergrowth that choked the floor of the forest.  
  
"Nani?!?" He nearly shouted as he blinked his eyes. He rubbed them and pulled his horse aside, leading him straight for the girl. She seemed to sense he was there and pulled away. She turned and began to run into the woods. She nearly ran into a tree, but must not have seen the root that sprang from the ground that belonged to the tree. She fell head over heels to the ground with a light thud. She tried to scramble to her feet, but Nuriko was too fast. He reached down and took her wrist, turning her around to face him.  
  
"Iie! Leave me alone!" She cried, putting her hands up to guard her face. The strangest thing about her, though, was the strange mark that graced her forehead. It looked like an upright golden crescent moon. "Don't come any closer!" At that point, Hotohori and Miaka had already stopped and were heading toward them.  
  
"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Nuriko nearly yelled over her terrified voice. He jumped down from the horse and walked slowly toward her, the sign on his neck flaring to life. He reached out his hand to the girl and saw indeed, she was blind. It didn't seem that she had always been that way, she seemed very frightened and alone.  
  
"O-negai… Mamo-chan… why aren't you here to save me?" She asked herself as she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. Nuriko was surprised and knelt beside her, putting a hand on her back. To his surprise, though, she threw herself against his chest and wept freely.  
  
****  
  
Usagi expected to see lush green vegetation when she opened her eyes. She had used the Ginzuishou to take herself away from that terrible place and all those horrible people. She had asked to be taken to a beautiful forest so she might have a little peace to think. When she opened her eyes, though, all she saw was blackness. Endless black filled her field of vision.  
  
"What did they do to me?!" She sobbed; feeling the moisture on her cheeks as the tears flowed.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-hime, we'll find out what happened and make it all better." Diana said reassuringly as she jumped onto the ground in front of Usagi.  
  
"Demo, how do I even know where I am?" Usagi asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't see anything, I don't know where I am and… will Mamo-chan be able to save me this time? Is he even still alive?" She sobbed to herself, forgetting about her terror of those people and picturing his caring blue eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Odango atama, I will always protect you." His words echoed in her mind. He had seen that right before he had left for school in America.  
  
"I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end Usagi-hime." Diana said, crawling into Usagi's lap. She curled up on Usagi's lap and started to purr, trying to soothe Usagi's fears and make her feel a little more at home. To try and make her feel safe in this forest. Diana had to admit, it was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. It was almost as if it were ancient, one of the first forests on the earth or something.  
  
"Nani?!?" Usagi heard a voice off to her left. She stumbled to her feet and began to move away from it, clutching Diana in one arm.  
  
"There's a tree straight ahead Usagi-chan! Look out for that-" She was cut off as Usagi tripped over a rather large root and went crashing into the ground. She tried to climb to her feet but felt a hand wrap around her wrist.  
  
"Iie! Let me go!" She cried, fighting against the hand that held her.  
  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" Nuriko said, getting her attention. Diana sat on the ground beside her, but she didn't know where. She was probably hiding from the strange person that grabbed her wrist with and unbelievably tight grip.  
  
"Mamo-chan… why aren't you here to save me?" Usagi sobbed as she pictured her knight in shining armor. So much had happened to her. She had had the perfect life, quiet and peaceful. She had lived and had fun and attended a great High School with her friends. Why he she ever wished for something big to happen? She knew what it was like, she just wished that she hadn't thought her normal life was so boring. She was tired… and weak, she felt herself leaning against the chest of that person that held her wrist… and she wept.  
  
****  
  
Nuriko pulled the girl away slightly when her sniffling had stopped only to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He was really surprised when he heard a quiet 'mew' beside him and a small gray kitten with the same mark upon it's forehead jumped into his lap.  
  
"Who is that, Nuriko?" Hotohori asked as he jumped down from his horse and approached the sleeping girl. "She's dressed funny… kind of like Miaka." Miaka sent a glare in Hotohori's direction.  
  
"I do not dress funny! I was stuck wearing my school uniform!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting playfully.  
  
"We can't just leave her out here, Hotohori-sama." Nuriko said as he picked the girl up. The kitten had curled up on the girl and it was fairly obvious whom the kitten belonged to.  
  
"Demo, we don't even know who she is or if she's dangerous." Hotohori said calmly.  
  
"Demo, you saw her reaction when she saw us. I think she's blind, she didn't even see that tree root that she fell over and she wasn't looking at me when I approached her," Nuriko said thoughtfully. "We can't leave her in the middle of nowhere, especially if she can't see." Hotohori sighed and nodded, agreeing to take the girl with him.  
  
"We'll take her with us, demo, when she wakes up, she's free to go where she wishes." Hotohori said as he started to walk back toward the horse.  
  
"Well duh!" Nuriko said jokingly as he slapped Hotohori on the back. Much to his surprise, the Emperor fell forward flat on his face. "Umm… oops?"  
  
****  
  
Suboshi watched from afar as the Suzako Seishi with purple hair approached the girl Nakago had ordered him to find. It was somewhat easy to find her, before he had left, Tomo had given him a small clam shell and told him to open it before he approached the girl. He looked down at the small shell that was in his palm but decided not to open it just yet. Not until she was away from the Suzako group for a moment.  
  
For a moment, Suboshi felt a very sharp pain pinned in his arm. It was a message from his brother he knew, the burning pain was the plain exposure. He glanced down at the message on his arm and glanced back down at the traveling party.  
  
~That's the girl?~ Amiboshi had written. Suboshi nodded to himself and wiped the message away, preparing to write a short reply.  
  
~Hai, that's her. Don't approach them yet, we'll meet up a little later and get her together.~ He wrote as a reply before jumping down from the high rocks he stood on. Suboshi sighed as he leaned his back against the cool rocks. He didn't understand what was going on. Oh well, he supposed he would know in time.  
  
"I'll question you and figure out where you came from." Suboshi said to himself as he closed his eyes, waiting for the blanket of night to cover him.  
  
::Fin::  
  
January 27, 2002  
  
All righty, finally got another chappie finished. It's bout 5 pages long. Anyway, please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com I don't think anyone knows how close I am to quitting fanfiction all together. Anyway, gonna go help Angel-neechan with her site now. 


	4. Chapter 3 - Race for Rice

****

Vacation from Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, though I DO wish I owned Tasuki-chan and Chichiri-chan! Anyway, the story belongs to me, the characters don't, just dun steal my fic or I'll cry *pouts* And then my muses will come after you with a vengeance *evil smirk*

Note: All right, I've been wanting to write a SM/FY fic for a long time now so here it is. Don't be surprised if the chappies to this one are produced a lot faster than other fics. I get bored with just writing SM/GW or SM/DBZ so *shrugs* I started another one… I'm bad *blushes* Anyway, I have no idea where this is gonna head, I'm just makin it up as I go (which is the case with most if not ALL of my fics… keeps me interested in writing *shrugs*.) Expect lots of plot twists *evil smirk* I'll keep ya on your toes with em, I promise *smiles kawaiily*. And don't get mad when I leave ya with cliffhangers cuz it's gonna happen… That is, if anyone even reads this sides my Imouto-chans and Oneesans *shrugs* Well, on to the story… oh yeah, email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

Chapter 3 – Race for Rice

Nuriko held the girl against him while he rode on in silence. Miaka was whining about how much her butt hurt and that she'd never be able to sit again after this trip. Nuriko couldn't get this strange girl out of his mind. Where had she come from? Who is she? Why was she dressed so unusual? Was she another Miko?

"Hey, Nuriko." Hotohori called back to Nuriko, who was riding behind.

"Hai?" He called back, as Hotohori's voice sliced into his thoughts.

"We're going to stop for the night in this village ahead." He called back.

"Demo, there's still a few hours before sunset!" Nuriko called back up, getting a little aggravated. Not only had that little Miaka stolen his Hotohori, but she was slowing them down. He frowned to himself and kept riding, he didn't want to upset Hotohori. It was obvious that he had a thing for Suzako no Miko. Nuriko sighed.

"Look Hotohori-chan!" Miaka cried as they rode into the small village. There was a small marketplace in the town and she was pointing to a small necklace with a crescent moon hanging from the chain. "It's so pretty!" She squealed in delight. Miaka smiled sweetly up at Hotohori who gladly helped her down and walked over to the table that the trinket was laying upon.

"Hotohori-sama…" Nuriko growled, frowning. "If we're going to stop, shouldn't we find the Inn first?" Hotohori only waved a hand and Nuriko and handed the dealer a few coins for the necklace.

****

Usagi didn't know what had happened to her. She was just so tired; she'd fallen asleep in some strange person's arms. It sounded like a girl, but when she lay her head against the person's chest, it was rock hard like a man's.

"You're finally awake princess." A quiet voice whispered in Usagi's ears. Usagi peered around her but saw only darkness. She sensed her surroundings and felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She could hear people around and guessed they were in some market. She felt something shift impatiently and realized that she was seated on a horse and that the person behind her seemed to be angry over something.

"If we're going to stop, shouldn't we find the Inn first?" The voice demanded. It was strange, Usagi was still unsure if the person was a woman or a man. The voice sounded kind of feminine, but the person was built differently. Usagi could feel the toned muscles as she leaned up against the person.

"Let me go!" She said firmly as she pulled herself out of the person's arms that held her. She felt herself falling forward and put her hands in front of her, attempting to catch herself.

"Baka!" Nuriko shouted as the girl pulled away from him and went plummeting to the ground. Lucky for her Nuriko had quick reflexes or she'd have landed on her face on the hard ground.

"Let me go!" Usagi cried as she fought against Nuriko. Of course, Nuriko was much stronger than she was and easily pulled her back up into a sitting position on the horse.

"Let go of the princess!" A small voice piped up. The next thing Nuriko knew, the little gray kitten was attached to his face, hissing and scratching. He lost his hold on the girl in front of him and she went tumbling off of the horse and landed in a pile of material.

"Itai…" She mumbled as she struggled to her feet. Before she could run, though, she felt a set of hands on her shoulders.

"Matte!" The deep voice said as he held onto her.

"Did that cat talk?" Miaka asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Kuso!" Nuriko shouted as he pulled the kitten away from his face and held her back away from him. The cat continued to claw and bite at his hands and anywhere else she could reach.

"Let me go!" Usagi cried again, fighting against the tall man that held her. "What do you people want with me?!? Why did you do this to me?!?" She demanded.

"Do what to you?" Hotohori asked in surprise.

"First you kidnap Mamo-chan, then try to make me do something I don't want to do, then you make me blind!" She cried, still fighting against him. Hotohori gasped as a silver glow began to surround the upset girl.

"What are you talking about? We found you in the forest all alone. We wanted to help you." Nuriko said as he stepped up behind the girl, holding the kitten away from him. "Take this!" He said thrusting the gray kitten into Usagi's arms.

"Diana-chan… do you think they're telling the truth?" Usagi asked the kitten, patting her head gently.

"Hai, Usagi-sama. He was nice to me and he even gave me some food." Diana said happily. "Demo, no one talks to Usagi-sama the way he did!" She growled out, a low hiss escaping her throat.

"It's all right Diana-chan… I guess they seem friendly enough." Usagi said quietly. She let herself be led back to the horse and lifted up onto it.

"Your name is Usagi then?" Miaka asked. "That name sounds familiar…"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, I attend High School in Tokyo, demo-" Usagi was cut off by Miaka a moment later.

"You're from Tokyo?!?" She demanded, her eyes the size of saucers. "Did you find the book too?"

"Book?" Usagi questioned, a perplexed look on her face. "What book?"

"How did you get here if it wasn't by the book?" Miaka asked curiously.

"Some woman with long dark hair kidnapped me… I had to go… she would have killed Mamo-chan." Usagi said quietly as tears formed in her sightless eyes. "I'm so scared, they're going to hurt him because I left… I'm a terrible person…"

"Who is them?" Hotohori asked her gently.

"I don't know, demo, a man with a deep voice called one of the people Soi." Usagi said, trying to remember. "I think the guy with the deep voice was called Nakago-sama…"

"Nakago?!?" Nuriko nearly shouted. "What did HE want with you?!?" Usagi looked slightly sad and just sat there petting the small kitten.

"I don't have any idea." Usagi said after a few moments of silence.

"Well, Usagi-san." Miaka piped up. "You can stay with us, the Suzako Seishi won't let anything happen to you. Nakago won't go anywhere near you."

"Did you say Senshi?" Usagi questioned, hearing a word she thought was mispronounced.

"You mean like the Sailor Senshi in Tokyo?" Miaka asked. Usagi nodded her head. "Iie, they're not like the Sailor Senshi. They're Seishi and they protect me, Suzako no Miko."

"Suzako no Miko?" Usagi questioned, not having a clue what the term meant.

"Don't worry Usagi-san, I'll tell you all about it all right?" Miaka asked.

"Hai, I'd really appreciate it." Usagi said, smiling slightly in the direction of Miaka's voice.

"Great!" Miaka said happily.

****

"Nakago, what happened to your hand?" Yui asked as she lay down for the night. "It looks like something bit you." Nakago frowned slightly at her observation.

"One of the search dogs bit me." Nakago said simply.

"Search dogs?" Yui inquired.

"Hai, there is an escaped prisoner I had to send the dogs after." Nakago continued.

"I thought I heard something today. It sounded like a cat." Yui said as she spoke softly with Nakago. She was dreadfully lonely and hoped that there was something, anything, even a cat that would keep her company.

"There are a lot of cats around here." Nakago said in response. She just frowned slightly and lay down to sleep. Nakago stood and walked out of the room, heading for his quarters.

"What is the status of the search?" Nakago asked Tomo before he entered his chambers.

"Suboshi is searching for the Suzako Seishi right now to make sure that the girl doesn't fall into their hands. We have sent a few dogs along to aid in his search. Soi is searching for the girl." Tomo reported. "We have received no report of their targets being located."

"If she is found alone, bring her before me, demo… if she is found residing with the Suzako Seishi, report to me first but keep a close eye on them. I will retrieve her myself." Nakago said with authority.

"Hai, Nakago-sama." Tomo said before bowing his head and walking down the hallway.

****

It had been about an hour since they had rented the room in the small Inn of the town and already Usagi knew much about her new surroundings. She was in ancient China with the Emperor of a country called Konan, a man named Nuriko, and a hyperactive girl that reminded her so much of herself when she was that young.

"You look kind of familiar Usagi-chan." Miaka said. She had asked all of them to stop being so formal. She hated when people spoke to her or anyone with a false respect. Respect was something that was earned and not just given away.

"Honto? Well, maybe we've seen each other before in Tokyo." Usagi commented. She hadn't told them that she was Sailor Moon. Even though she was very far from home, she couldn't just go around telling everyone who she really was.

"Maybe…" Miaka said as if she was in thought. "Why do you wear your hair like Sailor Moon?" Usagi felt her blood run cold.

"Umm… well…" Usagi started.

"I know!" Miaka piped up. "It's because you're a fan of hers ne?" Usagi fell over on her face with her legs twitching slightly in the air.

"Hai, hai! That's it!" Usagi said with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"Explain to me again why the cat talked?" Nuriko asked, scratching his head.

"Well, she has a translator around her neck that my genius friend Ami made. It translates whatever Diana says so I can understand her." Usagi said slowly so maybe Nuriko would stop asking.

"All right… I guess I'll buy that." Nuriko stated, still suspicious. "Demo, there's something you're not telling us." Usagi's eyes fell to the ground and she sank into her own thoughts.

"I've told you everything…" Usagi stated quietly. "If I could see, though… I'd be able to save my Mamo-chan." She said sadly as tears pricked her eyes.

"We'll do anything we can to get your sight back all right, Usagi?" Hotohori broke into the conversation. "Now, are you hungry?" Usagi's eyes lifted in the direction of the voice and a smile broke out across her face.

"Hai!" Usagi and Miaka called in unison.

"All right. Let's go." Hotohori said, smiling at the two girls. From the way Usagi acted, you'd never think that she was any older than Miaka. He walked over to Usagi and helped her to her feet. He led her down the stairs, letting her lean up against him for support with Miaka bouncing along behind and Nuriko taking up the rear. _I'm going to find out your secret, Usagi…_ Nuriko thought to himself as he scooped up the gray kitten and followed them into the tavern below.

****

Suboshi had been out searching for the Suzako Seishi almost immediately after that strange girl had disappeared. It had been several hours now and he was starting to get tired. He slowed his horse as he approached a small town and his thoughts drifted to that girl. Her long blond hair was something strange to him. It wasn't every day that a girl with that color of hair was seen. Even Nakago was a strange sight to many people. He had a million questions he'd like to ask Nakago, but he knew he'd get no straight answer from the tall, cold man. Why did the Seiryuu Seishi need the help of some girl anyway? They already had their Miko, what was that girl's purpose? Was she supposed to be used if Yui couldn't call Seiryuu or something?

Suboshi sighed as he approached the town and jumped down off of his horse… yet another village in Konan country that needed to be searched. At this rate, he'd never find the Suzako Seishi. Those damn dogs Nakago had forced him to take were barking like crazy and running toward the village. He couldn't count how many times he'd been bitten by one of the flee-filled mutts.

Suboshi's muscles tightened as he felt a familiar burning sensation in his arm. He lifted up his sleeve to read the message that was being left there.

__

~If the girl is with the Suzako Seishi, do not attempt to retrieve her. Nakago-sama, will take that upon him self, but keep an eye on her.~ The message read. He rubbed the words away and prepared to reply to the message. He was standing next to the small tavern and Inn in the town when he had received the message and nonchalantly glanced in the window. He gasped in slight shock as he saw them… the Suzako Seishi and their… companion… It was her!! That girl from before!! Suboshi let out a sigh of relief at her sight and stopped to reply to the first message.

__

~I have located the girl and the Suzako Seishi. Send someone for retrieval.~ He wrote along with the location of the small village.

He glanced back in at the small group and a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head and the corner of his mouth twitched upward slightly at the sight. The small girl was sitting at a table with a huge bowl of rice in front of her and she was shoveling it in like she had never eaten before. He'd never seen anything like it… not even Suzako no Miko, who sat across from her, could manage to keep up but was trying desperately.

****

"I've never had REAL Chinese food before." Usagi said between bites. She had already eaten what she had ordered as well as half of Nuriko's and was starting to steal food from Miaka, who was very protective over her meal. "It's SO good!" She squealed as she felt around the table for another bowl of rice. She grabbed the bowl but it was stuck on something.

"Hey!" Miaka cried as Usagi grabbed the bowl of rice.

"Lemme have some more!" Usagi cried as she tried to pull the bowl away from the younger girl.

"I'm younger so I need more food to grow!" Miaka cried as she pulled on the bowl.

"I'm older and have more authority so I say, GIVE ME THE BOWL!" Usagi cried as she tried to yank the bowl out of Miaka's grasp.

"Iie! It's mine!" Miaka growled back. People all around the tavern had stopped what they were doing and were gawking at the two girls fighting over a bowl of rice that would feed four people normally.

"More rice please." Hotohori said nonchalantly to a waiter that was standing around with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"What's everyone staring at?" Nuriko asked as he leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. No one moved an inch. Nuriko growled to himself and stood up. "I said, what is everyone looking at!?!" Nuriko growled out as he slammed his hand down on the table next to him. Unfortunately for him, though, the table collapsed under his fist and he went sprawling to the ground in the remains of it along with glass shards from a few glasses that had been broken as well. Nuriko stood up and dusted off his clothes to see that everyone's eyes were looking at anything except for the two girls. He smirked triumphantly and sat back down with his hands tucked behind his head.

"Here's your rice." The waiter said as he came back with another large bowl of rice for the girls. He placed the bowl on the table and Miaka snatched it away before Usagi had a chance. Usagi pulled the first bowl away to find that it was completely empty.

"Hey! Gimme some of that!" Usagi cried as she grabbed the new bowl. She reached her chopsticks in and began to eat the rice while still hanging onto the bowl with a deathgrip.

It took about another half and hour of fighting over food before the two girls sat back and patted their stomachs.

"That was a lot better than any of the stuff they serve at the restaurants at home." Usagi said happily. She and Miaka sat back and chatted happily about home and all of the yummy foods they missed.

"What will you be having?" The waiter asked the younger man that came in and sat behind Usagi's table.

"I'll just have some water for now." He stated. The waiter narrowed his eyes at the young man he hated freeloaders. This guy was probably going to keep asking for water until someone decided to just buy him a drink. Usagi heard the young man's voice and her face went pale.

"N… nani?" Usagi gasped as she dropped the bread she had been nibbling on.

"What's wrong with you, Usagi?" Nuriko asked, the look on his carefree face changing drastically at the fear-stricken look Usagi held on her face.

"That… that voice…" Usagi mumbled as she turned in the direction of the voice. Suboshi froze in fear as the blond girl turned to face him.

"Kuso…"

****

::Fin::

March 29, 2002

Well, there's that chapter. I know it took me a while to post it but no one was reviewing so *shrugs* Lost my inspiration. Anyway, I dunno when the next chappie'll be out… depends on if anyone reviews. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com Ja for now!


	5. Chapter 4 Jealous?

Vacation from Boredom  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, though I DO wish I owned Tasuki-chan and Chichiri-chan! Anyway, the story belongs to me, the characters don't, just dun steal my fic or I'll cry *pouts* And then my muses will come after you with a vengeance *evil smirk*  
  
Note: All right, I've been wanting to write a SM/FY fic for a long time now so here it is. Don't be surprised if the chappies to this one are produced a lot faster than other fics. I get bored with just writing SM/GW or SM/DBZ so *shrugs* I started another one. I'm bad *blushes* Anyway, I have no idea where this is gonna head, I'm just makin it up as I go (which is the case with most if not ALL of my fics. keeps me interested in writing *shrugs*.) Expect lots of plot twists *evil smirk* I'll keep ya on your toes with em, I promise *smiles kawaiily*. And don't get mad when I leave ya with cliffhangers cuz it's gonna happen. That is, if anyone even reads this sides my Imouto-chans and Oneesans *shrugs* Well, on to the story. oh yeah, email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 4 - Jealous?  
  
"I know that voice." Usagi whispered as a fear-stricken look crossed her face. "He's. one of them." She said as her finger narrowed as closely as possible on Suboshi. It was amazing how much sharper her senses had become now that she wasn't able to see.  
  
Nuriko looked toward the young man Usagi pointed to and frowned slightly. The young man was already out the door and running toward the forest. Nuriko took a step forward, intent on going after the guy that had hurt Usagi.  
  
"Matte Nuriko." Hotohori's soft voice broke into Nuriko's thoughts. "Let him go, he won't be so bold now."  
  
"Demo-" Nuriko started but was cut off by Hotohori.  
  
"I said, let him go. We can't be sure there aren't more of them waiting in the forest." Hotohori said calmly. Nuriko frowned deeply, but nodded in agreement. He couldn't bring danger to Usagi or Suzako no Miko, and of course he couldn't put Hotohori in danger. Even though it was obvious Hotohori loved Suzako no Miko, Nuriko still cared about him and wanted to make sure he was safe.  
  
"Fine." Nuriko said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's just go back to our room." The small gray kitten had decided to take a seat on Nuriko's shoulder and lay perched upon him sound asleep.  
  
"Hai." Hotohori replied with a nod of his head. He walked over to Miaka and Usagi and spoke in a slow even voice. "Are the two of you finished eating?" There was a nod from both of the girls, but Usagi wasn't able to shake the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "Let's retire for the evening, it's starting to get late."  
  
"He was one of them. the ones that brought me here. it had to be him." Usagi said solemnly as she looked down at the floor, though she didn't see the floor.  
  
"Here Usagi." Hotohori said as he took the blond girl's hands and began to lead her toward the stairs. She tripped a few times over chairs and floorboards so Hotohori decided he'd just carry her the rest of the way. He didn't notice the blush that touched Usagi's cheeks after he did this, though.  
  
****  
  
Suboshi cursed quietly to himself as he retreated to the safety of the forest. He knew he should have used the clam. How could he have known that girl was capable of recognizing a voice? Next time he'd have to be more careful.  
  
"How did she know it was me?" He asked himself as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree. "Will those Suzako Seishi come after me?" He wondered out loud as he rubbed his throbbing fist. He made his way through the forest, heading for the small camp he had set up earlier. He heard dog barking as he approached the small camp and smirked slightly. Next time he'd make her come to him. He already had a plan. "Nakago said to wait for him, but I want answers. I can handle this, then Nakago will know I'm capable of more important missions."  
  
****  
  
Usagi was sitting in the window of their room with her face toward the sky. She felt a chill breeze come through the window and shivered involuntarily. She wanted to see the moon. Whenever she looked at the moon, she felt reassured that things would work out right. It was like her mother was trying to send her motivation and contentment.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Nuriko asked, forgetting for the moment that Usagi couldn't see.  
  
"I'm looking at the moon, at least. where it should be." Usagi said quietly as she stared out the window. Nuriko frowned slightly, he wanted to help her; he just wasn't sure what he could do. Diana had really seemed to grow attached to Nuriko; she still sat on his shoulder, purring quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-sama, we'll find a way home soon." Diana said as she jumped from Nuriko's shoulder to Usagi's. Usagi smiled slightly at the gray kitten, always such an optimist.  
  
"Do you miss ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked the kitten. Diana jumped from Usagi's shoulder to her hands that opened for the kitten.  
  
"Hai, what do you think ChibiUsa is doing right now?" Diana asked as she stared up at Usagi.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have to get Mamo-chan back soon. If they hurt him I'll. I'll never be able to forgive myself." Usagi said quietly as a tear slid from her cerulean blue eye.  
  
Nuriko was a little surprised. It was strange to see a kitten carry on an intelligent conversation with a person. It was strange to see a cat talk at all, even to Miaka.  
  
"I've never heard of a cat that talked." Miaka had said earlier after Usagi's explanation. "Even if her friend IS a genius, I don't think she could make a cat talk."  
  
I'm going to get some answers from her soon. Nuriko thought to himself. I can't force them out of her though. She's from Miaka's world so does that make her a Miko?  
  
****  
  
Ami was sitting on the steps at Rei's temple, typing quickly on a keyboard. Makoto sat beside her with a cup of tea in her hand. The rest of the Senshi had broken up into groups to search for Usagi, but there was no sign of her anyway.  
  
"Mamoru's on!" Ami cried as a name popped up on her instant messenger.  
  
WaterGoddess: Mamoru, we have a problem! TuxKamen: oh? WaterGoddess: Usagi's disappeared. TuxKamen: O.O nani!?! where is she? did she leave a note? WaterGoddess: No one knows where she is. She went for a walk last night and never came back. We've formed search parties and everyone's searching.  
  
"Let me talk to him!" Makoto interrupted, trying to push Ami's hands away from the keyboard.  
  
"Matte!" Ami snapped as she gently slapped Makoto's hand.  
  
TuxKamen: is it a new enemy? WaterGoddess: From what we've gathered it doesn't seem likely. If it was, we've seen no sign that it was. TuxKamen: kuso. i'm coming to Japan. WaterGoddess: Don't, we can handle this. You need to focus on your school, you can't just leave. I'll keep you posted on updates all right? TuxKamen: hai, if it is a new enemy, i'm coming to protect Usako WaterGoddess: Hai, Ja ne WaterGoddess has signed off.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Makoto asked as Ami closed the laptop. Ami had been looking through police reports to see if anyone had been brought in. When she'd come up with none, she decided that they'd join in the search for Usagi.  
  
"Come on, we're going to look for Usagi-chan too."  
  
****  
  
Usagi awoke the next morning and cuddled against the warmth to her left. It was like a little heater was in her bed, she assumed it was ChibiUsa. The little girl would curl up with Usagi every now and then when she had nightmares. At first it had taken Usagi by surprise and she'd shoved ChibiUsa out of her bed, but now it was almost a comfort. ChibiUsa missed her parents, and she missed Mamoru greatly so at least they had each other.  
  
"Eh?" A soft voice questioned as two arms wrapped around his waist. Nuriko's eyes went wide when he realized that Usagi was lying in HIS bed. He blinked a few times as he saw a smile cross her lips.  
  
"Bad dream ChibiUsa-chan?" She questioned sleepily, her eyes still closed.  
  
"ChibiUsa?" Nuriko questioned, a confused look on his face. Hmm. who's ChibiUsa? Better yet, who's this 'Mamo-chan' she was mumbling about all night?  
  
"Don't worry ChibiUsa-chan, you can go back to sleep, I'll stay here." Usagi soft voice continued. Nuriko could see she was still half-asleep and hadn't realized who he was yet. He lay back down and let her cuddle up against him. This girl sure was strange, he'd thought Miaka was strange but Usagi really took the cake. Are all the people from Miaka's world weird like this? Nuriko silently wondered as Usagi's breathing deepened and she fell back asleep.  
  
Hotohori sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He'd heard Usagi mumbling something in her sleep and glanced toward the blond's voice. He was slightly surprised when he saw Usagi lying in Nuriko's bed with her arms wrapped around him. He blinked several times at the picture, wondering if Nuriko even knew she was there. He probably wouldn't be too pleased; hopefully Usagi would wake up first.  
  
"Hotohori?" A quiet voice asked from the side.  
  
"Ne?" He asked as he turned toward Miaka.  
  
"Do you think we'll find another Suzako Seishi today?" Miaka asked, her eyes looked sad as she hugged her knees.  
  
"I'm hoping. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can save Yui ne?" Hotohori said as he tried to comfort the young girl. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a hug. She was slightly surprised; it showed on her face. He pulled away from the hug and smiled at Miaka.  
  
"Hai!" She said as a smile broke out across her face. "Then I can see Tamahome again too!" Hotohori smiled at her, but he felt sad that she had chosen Tamahome over him. Hotohori would do anything for her happiness, and he would protect her with his life. That's how great his love for her was.  
  
Usagi stirred again, this time she stretched her arms and yawned loudly. She blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed them with her hands. A confused look crossed her face as she tried to focus her vision.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong with my eyes?" She wondered quietly to herself. "ChibiUsa, turn the light on ne?" She said as she rolled over and pulled the blanket with her.  
  
"I'm not ChibiUsa." A feminine voice purred into her ear. Usagi's eyes popped back open as she snatched the pillow from under her head. She swung the pillow and effectively knocked Nuriko off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Hentai!" Usagi yelled as she clutched the pillow tightly, ready to swing again if necessary.  
  
"Baka!!" The voice growled as Nuriko sat up and rubbed his head. His eyes narrowed on Usagi and he snatched the pillow from her hands, the smacked her in the face with it. Usagi fell back against the wall, a dazed look on her face.  
  
"I guess yesterday wasn't a dream ne?" Usagi asked as she rubbed her head where she'd hit the wall.  
  
"No, it wasn't a dream." Nuriko said dryly.  
  
"What are you doing in my bed, Nuriko?!" Usagi demanded angrily.  
  
"Your bed? Don't you mean my bed?" Nuriko asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Eh? Your bed?" Usagi questioned, a puzzled look on her face. Nuriko sighed and let his arms drop to his sides.  
  
"Hai, you were here when I woke up." Nuriko said as he helped Usagi to her feet. She rubbed her eyes gingerly.  
  
"I miss ChibiUsa-chan." Usagi said quietly, more to herself than anyone in particular.  
  
"Who's ChibiUsa?" Miaka questioned as she stood up and walked toward Usagi.  
  
"She's my, ummm, imouto." Usagi said nervously. It was best to keep the fact that ChibiUsa was her future daughter to herself. Especially when she was in ancient China, according to Miaka.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering, I heard you talking about her last night." Miaka said with a smile.  
  
"Honto?" Usagi asked, a sweatdrop on her forehead. She hated when she was caught talking in her sleep; it was so embarrassing.  
  
"Hurry and dress so we can continue on our way." Hotohori said a few minutes later.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi and Miaka answered in unison. Usagi only had one outfit to wear, she'd borrowed some of Miaka's pajamas the night before but she was forced to put the hot dress back on. There was one other thing she could wear but that could be bad. The skirt was a little short and Miaka might be a little shocked.  
  
"Hey Usagi, where did you get this dress?" Miaka asked as she helped Usagi get dressed. Nuriko and Hotohori had gone down to get the horses ready for their departure.  
  
"Huh? My dress?" Usagi questioned. She hadn't even really thought of it. "My mom made it for me a long time ago." She improvised.  
  
"Is it for your wedding?" Miaka asked as she fingered the silky fabric.  
  
"You could say that." Usagi said as another sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Miaka cried as she hoisted her backpack and slung it over her arm. "This way Usagi-chan!" She grabbed Usagi's hand and led her toward the door, making sure she didn't trip on anything. Miaka opened the door to reveal Hotohori and Nuriko.  
  
"Are we all ready to leave?" Hotohori asked with a smile. Usagi and Miaka both nodded with huge smiles on their faces. Nuriko walked through the door and scooped Usagi up in his arms. She blushed immediately and squirmed.  
  
"I can walk, you know." She said as she put her nose in the air and crossed her arms over her chest. Nuriko laughed to himself.  
  
"I'd love to see you fall over another stool." Nuriko said jokingly. Usagi puffed up her pink cheeks indignantly.  
  
"It's not my fault that jerk put it in the middle of the floor!" Usagi countered.  
  
"Heh, it was under his feet." Nuriko said with a smirk. Usagi fumed quietly but didn't say anything. "Don't get all pissed, princess, it was just a joke." Usagi's eyes flew open when he called her princess. Did he know? Had Diana slipped? She had been spending an awful lot of time with him. "What, you don't like my nickname?" He questioned when he saw the surprised look.  
  
"It's not that, I was just thinking of something." Usagi said quietly. Nuriko's smile faded as Usagi grew solemn. Maybe he shouldn't have called her 'princess' after all. It had just kind of slipped out, though.  
  
****  
  
Usagi sighed heavily and leaned back against Nuriko. They had been riding for hours and she was bored out of her mind. She knew Mamoru was in trouble, but there wasn't anything she could do from her current position. She didn't even know where to start looking. Even if she knew where he was, how would she get there? She still couldn't see anything and she didn't know anything about the countryside. She only knew what the country was called because she overheard Miaka saying something about Konan country.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Nuriko asked Usagi as an arm wrapped loosely around her waist to balance her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh. nothing." She said quietly. The smile on Nuriko's face faded. He didn't know how to deal with this girl. At times she was so much like Miaka he thought he'd end up strangling her, but other times she was so solemn and lost. Stupid girls. He thought to himself. He knew he was mostly a woman, but there were still traits about him that made him a man. Though he looked, sounded, and acted like a woman, he thought more like a man than he did as a woman. He was good at pretending that his thoughts were those of a woman's though. He was even able to fool himself at times.  
  
"Can we take a break?" Miaka whined from up ahead. Hotohori and Nuriko agreed so they stopped near a small lake with a river running through it.  
  
Nuriko jumped down off of the horse and put his hands on Usagi's waist to help her down. Her hands immediately searched for his shoulders so she could balance herself. He lifted her off the horse and set her gently on the ground beside him.  
  
"Meow." A soft noise begged from the horse's back.  
  
"Heh, sorry koneko." Nuriko said with a smile as he picked up the kitten and set her on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Where are we?" Usagi asked as Nuriko took her hands and began to lead her toward the lake.  
  
"We're just taking a break. Be careful, though, there's a lake right in front of you. We wouldn't want you to fall in the water and drown." Nuriko said jokingly. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and reached her hand down to tickle him. Nuriko burst into a fit of giggles and took a few steps backward. His heel fell into a hole that sent him off balance. He fell backward and landed on his butt in the lake. Usagi heard the splash and Nuriko's angry growl and immediately broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Now who's the klutz!" Usagi teased as she giggled happily. She didn't notice the hand that grabbed her wrist until it was too late. She went sprawling forward into the lake with a splash. Nuriko lifted her face out of the water to hear her sputtering.  
  
"That's what you get kid." Nuriko said as he ruffled her wet hair, affectivity messing up the matching buns.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Usagi cried as she tackled Nuriko into the water again. She laughed loudly and pulled at the end of Nuriko's braid, stealing the tie. "Ha ha! I win!" She cried as she felt around for the shore and run up into the grass. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Nuriko. Nuriko trudged up onto shore and wrung his hair out.  
  
"I'll get you back, kid." Nuriko said with a smirk. "This isn't over yet."  
  
Usagi had already pulled both of the ties from her buns. Her wet golden tresses fell down around her face and shoulders and hung nearly to the ground. She grabbed the end of her hair and began to wring the water out as best she could; she was failing miserably though. Her white dress was soaked all the way through and was slightly translucent. It clung to her body indecently similar to her dress as NeoQueen Serenity.  
  
"It's going to take hours for this to dry!" Usagi whined as she tried to get some of the water out of the skirt. Nuriko laughed quietly at the girl.  
  
"Take it easy kid, just put this on." Nuriko said as he tossed a simple kimono to her. Hotohori had bought it for Miaka in one of the markets earlier during the trip. Usagi caught the cloth and fingered it carefully. It was made of silk; it felt smooth against her skin when she touched the sleeves and sash.  
  
"Demo-" Usagi started as she blushed.  
  
"Don't worry, Hotohori and Miaka aren't around." Nuriko said as he plopped down on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I can't change with you here." Usagi said hesitantly. Usagi gasped when she heard Nuriko start to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'm gay. I'm in love with Hotohori." Nuriko explained with a carefree look.  
  
"Honto?" Usagi questioned, her brows wrinkled.  
  
"Hai hai. Now get out of those wet clothes, you're going to get sick." He said as he stood and walked over to her. He spun her around and unzipped the dress in one quick movement.  
  
"Hentai!" Usagi shrieked as she swung her arms at Nuriko, and missed terribly.  
  
"Hai hai." Nuriko mumbled as he wrapped the kimono around Usagi and quickly tied the sash around her waist. Usagi shivered involuntarily as the cold silk touched her skin. "I'll build a fire ne?" Usagi nodded, her cheeks still flaming red.  
  
"We're back!" Miaka called as she came running toward the small fire. Nuriko was sitting on one side in just his pants and Usagi sat on the other in Miaka's kimono. Usagi was staring at the cup in her hands, her thoughts elsewhere. "Helllloooo!!! Usaaaagggiiiii!!!" Miaka called as she waved her hand back and forth in front of Usagi's face.  
  
"Nani?!" Usagi jumped as she felt the breeze from Miaka's hand and heard the high-pitched screech from the girl. Usagi promptly fell backward and hit her head on the ground. "Itai!" She whined as she held her head. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Usagi growled at Miaka. There was a sweatdrop Miaka's forehead as she stood in front of Usagi.  
  
"Hehe, gomen Usagi-chan!" Miaka said as she rubbed the back of my head. "I forgot you couldn't see me."  
  
"Well, don't forget again!" Usagi said as she pouted and rubbed her head.  
  
"Where did you go?" Nuriko asked when Hotohori sat down by the fire.  
  
"There was someone on the road we stopped to talk to." Hotohori explained.  
  
"Any luck?" Nuriko asked calmly.  
  
"Iie." He replied.  
  
"Ne Miaka?" Usagi questioned as she turned in the direction Miaka had been last.  
  
"Hai?" Miaka replied curiously.  
  
"What are you looking for anyway?" Usagi asked as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"We're looking for the rest of the Suzako Seishi." Miaka said proudly. "We've already found four of them!"  
  
"How many are there?" Usagi asked, thinking of her own Senshi at home. They must be so worried about her. And ChibiUsa must be out of her mind with both Mamoru and her missing.  
  
"Seven, but." Miaka paused for a minute and looked down at the ground.  
  
"But?" Usagi inquired, wondering why Miaka had stopped.  
  
"The Seiryuu Seishi have Tamahome." Miaka replied sadly.  
  
"Tamahome?" Usagi questioned. Since she wasn't able to see Miaka's facial expressions, she was unable to see the sadness on her face. She had sensed a change in Miaka's voice though. She seemed sad. "Do you. love him?" Usagi asked after having sensed the sadness. Miaka was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Usagi frowned slightly and nodded her head. She knew what it was like to be away from the one she loved. She knew what it was like more than most people. She had been separated from her prince for a thousand years and when they finally found each other again, their memories had been erased. Mamoru hadn't remembered her at all after Beryl; he didn't even remember the blond middle schooler he would always pick on. Then he'd gone to America and they were separated again. This time by an ocean. it hadn't dimmed her feelings for him, though. She would treasure the time they spent together all the more. Like the saying goes "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." That was definitely true in Mamoru and Usagi's case.  
  
~Usako.~ A familiar voice whispered near Usagi's ear. Usagi lifted her head at the voice and spun around immediately.  
  
"Mamo-chan." She whispered as she looked out into the forest with blind eyes. She stood up and turned toward the forest, trying to hear a leaf rustle or a twig snap.  
  
"Usagi?" Nuriko questioned as he saw the girl rise to her feet. Before anyone could react, Usagi took off into the forest. "Matte!!"  
  
"Mamo-chan!! Where are you!?!" Usagi cried as she ran through the forest. Branches slashed across her face and legs but still she pushed herself to run faster. Surprisingly, though, she didn't run into any trees or trip on any tree roots.  
  
"Usagi come back!!" Nuriko shouted as he ran after the blond. No matter how fast he ran, he was unable to keep up, though. He was aware of Hotohori and Miaka running after him, but his focus was solely on Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan!! Wait for me!!" Usagi cried as she ran, following the voice.  
  
~You're almost there Usako.~ Mamoru soft voice coaxed Usagi on through the forest.  
  
"O-negai Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as tears streamed down her face. "Matte!!"  
  
~The clearing. I'm in the clearing.~ The voice said softly.  
  
Usagi ran into a small clearing in the forest. She didn't know how she knew it was a clearing, maybe it was the sun beating down on her, maybe it was the soft breeze. It didn't matter how she knew, she just seemed to sense it. There. standing in the clearing was a man with black hair and warm blue eyes. She took a few steps forward and reached her hand out, searching for the man she loved.  
  
Nuriko was following closely behind Usagi and was surprised when she stopped in the clearing. He ran up beside her and was shocked to see a man with black hair and blue eyes standing in the middle of the clearing. He held a red rose in one hand and had a white mask over his eyes. Is this the one she calls 'Mamo-chan'? Nuriko thought to himself as his eyes narrowed on the man.  
  
"It's you Mamo-chan." Usagi said through her tears. "You're really here."  
  
"Hai Usako, I'm here." His voice was soft and gentle as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled Usagi into an embrace and nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe." Usagi said as she buried her face in his chest. "I was so worried, I thought they were going to kill you."  
  
"Don't worry Usako, I'm here now." Mamoru said. "I'll protect you from them."  
  
Nuriko watched the scene in surprise. He was almost angry with the guy with black hair. She was so worried about him, why didn't he show up sooner? Instead this guy just lets Usagi worry and then pops up out of nowhere. Nuriko frowned deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. Something didn't feel quite right here. How could this guy get away from the Seiryuu Seishi alone when he couldn't before?  
  
"Now we can go home to ChibiUsa." Usagi said happily as she lay in Mamoru's arms.  
  
"Chibi. Usa.?"  
  
::Fin::  
  
September 12, 2002  
  
Okay, sorry for the long wait, MAJOR writers block. For months now I haven't really been able to write anything. A few weeks ago I sat down and watched FY again until like the episode when Nuriko died *sniff* I HATE that episode, it's too sad. Anyway, I'm not sure how fast the chappies are gonna be produced here so I wrote a lengthy one. I'd rather write a long chappie then write two short ones *shrugs* Anyway, please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com. Anyway, I'll update whenever I can find the time, sorry if it's not too soon. 


	6. Chapter 5 I Can Walk, You Know

****

Vacation from Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, though I DO wish I owned Tasuki-chan and Chichiri-chan! Anyway, the story belongs to me, the characters don't, just dun steal my fic or I'll cry *pouts* And then my muses will come after you with a vengeance *evil smirk*

Note: All right, I've been wanting to write a SM/FY fic for a long time now so here it is. Don't be surprised if the chappies to this one are produced a lot faster than other fics. I get bored with just writing SM/GW or SM/DBZ so *shrugs* I started another one… I'm bad *blushes* Anyway, I have no idea where this is gonna head, I'm just makin it up as I go (which is the case with most if not ALL of my fics… keeps me interested in writing *shrugs*.) Expect lots of plot twists *evil smirk* I'll keep ya on your toes with em, I promise *smiles kawaiily*. And don't get mad when I leave ya with cliffhangers cuz it's gonna happen… That is, if anyone even reads this sides my Imouto-chans and Oneesans *shrugs* Well, on to the story… oh yeah, email me at pokahydee@mysticallegends.net 

Nuther Note: Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is nice and long, 9 pages to be exact. Please review so I can stay motivated enough to continue writing, you'd all hate it if I stopped writing this with that nasty cliffie I left ya on ^^;

WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!! I followed the story partially cuz I liked the way it flowed together and there were some humorous parts.

Chapter 5 - I Can Walk, You Know

The smile on Usagi's face slowly faded when she heard Mamoru question her about ChibiUsa. She pulled away from him and took a few steps back. There was something wrong with Mamoru. _Maybe they erased his memories… if they could take my vision; they could probably do that._ Usagi thought to herself as she backed away slowly.

"How can you forget ChibiUsa?" Usagi questioned as she bumped into someone. "Ack! Who are you?!" She shrieked as she ran away from the person. The person already held her wrist though.

"Baka! Calm down, it's just me," Nuriko growled as he pulled Usagi toward him. "You, Mamo! I have some questions for you!"

"Mamo?" Usagi questioned. "Iie, his name is Mamoru." Nuriko's eyes narrowed slightly as Usagi corrected him.

"Quiet kid, I'm handling this." Nuriko whispered huskily into Usagi's ear with his feminine voice.

"How did you escape the Seiryuu Seishi?" Hotohori beat him to the question.

"Hey, I was going to ask that." Nuriko whined as he let go of Usagi's wrist and grabbed her hand with his. Usagi blushed slightly but didn't say anything. Nuriko had said earlier that he was gay so it didn't really matter, right?

"It doesn't matter how he escaped," Usagi broke in as she pulled away from Nuriko. "He's here now, they stole his memories of ChibiUsa-chan." Usagi ran toward Mamoru and felt around for his hand. She clasped his hands with hers and leaned up on her tiptoes with her eyes closed. Her lips met with his in a light kiss that lasted only a few seconds. Usagi began to back away when the kiss broke. Mamoru hadn't responded at all to her kiss.

"Why is he blushing? You've kissed him before, right Usagi-chan?" Miaka asked as she took a few steps toward Mamoru.

"That's not Mamo-chan…" Usagi said quietly. "I'd know my Mamo-chan just by his kiss… he sounds like Mamo-chan and he may look like him… but it's not him…" Usagi turned her back on Mamoru and began to walk toward Nuriko.

"Matte Usako-"

"I don't know how you know that name, but stop using it!" Usagi cried as she turned back to face him. Mamoru frowned deeply and ran toward Usagi. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and took off into the forest.

"Usagi!" Nuriko yelled as he took off after the Mamoru imposter. He stopped and pulled a tree out of the ground and ran after Mamoru with the tree held over his head like a bat. "Put her down kisama!!" Nuriko yelled as he ran.

"Lemme go!!" Usagi shrieked as she pounded on his back. She finally had to resort to biting. She bit down as hard as she could into his shoulder. He yelped in pain and dropped her on the ground.

"How dare you!" Nuriko shouted as he pounded the ground where Mamoru fell. Unfortunately, the imposter had already taken off into the forest. Nuriko was ready to take off into the forest after him when he felt a hand on his ankle.

"Nuriko-san?" Usagi questioned as she pulled on the pant leg. Nuriko's anger started to fade as he looked down at the blond. He sighed and sat down beside her cross-legged.

"Daijoubu?" He questioned as he helped her into a sitting position. Usagi nodded and rubbed the elbow she'd fallen on when Mamoru had dropped her. "What took you two so long?" Nuriko questioned dryly as Hotohori and Miaka came up behind them.

"What too us so long?!" Miaka growled out, her fists clenched at her sides. "You didn't wait for us baka! How are we supposed to keep up with you when you were running like that?!?"

"Eh?" Nuriko questioned as a surprised look crossed his face. "Was I running fast?" Miaka and Hotohori fell on the ground with a sweatdrop on their faces.

"Hai! We wouldn't have been able to keep up if you were on a horse." Miaka said as she sat up.

"We should probably go get the horses, ne?" Nuriko asked as he walked over and hoisted Usagi onto his shoulder.

"What's with everyone carrying me around?!?" Usagi shrieked as she pounded on Nuriko's back. "I have legs you know!!"

****

"Kuso!" Suboshi cursed to himself as he punched the nearest tree. "How did she know?" He growled as he slammed his fist into the tree once again.

"I thought you were ordered to remain hidden until my arrival." A monotone voice asked from behind. Suboshi spun around to see a none too pleased Nakago standing with his arms crossed.

"I… gomen Nakago-sama. I thought I could handle it." Suboshi said as he fell to his knees. Nakago grabbed Suboshi by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against a tree. Suboshi saw stars at the punch that came next.

"If you ever disobey orders again, you'll get a lot worse than that." Nakago said simply as he released Suboshi's shirt. Suboshi sunk to the ground, holding his cheek where a bruise was already starting to form.

"Hai Nakago-sama. I will not disobey orders again." Suboshi said earnestly. They were near Suboshi's camp so dog barking could be heard.

"Go back to Kutou country and watch over Yui-sama. I'll take care of the girl." Nakago ordered. "Take those mutts with you."

"Hai, sir." Suboshi said as he bowed slightly at the waist. He turned away from Nakago and headed toward his makeshift camp.

Nakago frowned deeply as the youth receded into the woods. _That kid might be a problem._ He thought to himself as he headed toward a chi signature that he felt in the woods.

****

"Do we have to keep riding?" Usagi whined as she adjusted her position on the horse's back.

"Would you rather walk?" Nuriko questioned as he ruffled her hair.

"Oi! Don't do that!" Usagi cried as she slapped Nuriko's hand away.

"Hold this." Nuriko said as he handed the reigns to Usagi. Usagi took the reigns with a puzzled look. Before Usagi could say anything, Nuriko was doing something to her hair.

"Nande? What are you doing?" Usagi questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Done." Nuriko said as he took the reigns back from her.

"Eh?" Usagi questions as she reached one hand back to touch her hair. "You know how to braid, Nuriko?" Usagi questioned as she felt the loose braid that hung down to one side. A sweatdrop appeared on Nuriko's forehead at her question.

"Umm, yeah. I've done it a few times." Nuriko said simply. Miaka glanced back at Nuriko and giggled lightly.

"He's a cross-dresser. And he's gay too." Miaka stated.

"Eh? He's cross-dresser? Is that why you sound like a girl, Nuriko-san?" Usagi asked perplexed.

"Umm… yeah." Nuriko agreed with a sweatdrop on his forehead. He blushed slightly and was suddenly glad the blond was blind.

"How much longer until we can stop for the night?" Miaka whined.

"We have to ride for a few more hours at least, Miaka." Hotohori said to the dark-haired girl. Miaka groaned in response. She was tired of riding. The constant bumping was making her feel sick to her stomach and her butt was really sore.

Usagi shivered slightly as the sun began to fall down toward the horizon. She was still wearing the silk kimono so the air made the fabric feel chilled against her skin.

"You cold?" Nuriko questioned. Usagi just nodded and shivered again. "Hey, Hotohori-sama. Slow down for a minute. I need to get something for Usagi, ne?"

"Hai, we'll wait for ya." Hotohori said as he slowed the horse. Nuriko jumped down off of his horse and began to rummage through the saddlebag on the side of the horse. He found a gray cloak and wrapped it around Usagi's shoulders.

"Better, Usagi-chan?" Nuriko asked. Usagi just nodded in reply and pulled the cloak tighter around herself as Nuriko pulled himself back up onto the horse.

"Don't move!" A voice called out from the forest around the four people. Hotohori and Nuriko stopped the horses and scanned the woods for the source of the voice.

"It came from over there…" Usagi whispered as she pointed in the direction of the voice.

"If you move, we'll slit your throats!" Another voice called out from the other side. Before anyone knew what was happened, a group of about ten men surrounded them with their blades drawn.

"Iie! Don't hurt me!!" Miaka wailed as she held her arms up in surrender. Nuriko frowned slightly and put his arms up as did Hotohori.

"Nuriko? What's going on?" Usagi asked as she felt his arm leave her waist.

"Put your hands up, Usagi." Nuriko whispered into Usagi's ear. Usagi reluctantly obliged and was startled as she was pulled down from the horse by rough hands. "Iie! Lemme go!!" Usagi shrieked as she swung wildly at the hands that held her firmly.

"Stop fighting or we'll kill you!" A male voice nearly shouted as she felt a hand connect with her cheek. Her head fell to one side and her cheek stung but she didn't struggle anymore. Nuriko frowned deeply and growled deep in his throat when he saw the man strike Usagi.

"You're on our land now." The leader of the bandits said as he yanked Hotohori and Nuriko down from the horses and tied their hands together.

"Nuriko…" Usagi said quietly as she felt a hand on her hip. "Don't touch me…" She whispered as she turned her face away from the man that held her tightly.

"If you lay a hand on her I swear-" Nuriko started but was cut off by a harsh slap.

"Looks like we have a fiesty one, ne guys?"

"We really hit the jackpot this time."

"I want the blond one!"

"I get the girl in the weird clothes!"

"That's all right, I want the one in the red outfit."

Hotohori was shocked at the mention of a person wearing red. He frowned slightly. Miaka thought he was a woman when she first met his as well. He was beautiful, but did he really look like a woman? _Even the men know how beautiful I am…_ Hotohori mused to himself.

****

Usagi had somewhat figured out what was going on but she wasn't too positive at the moment where they were going. They had been attacked by bandits and were being led away, blindfolded; though it didn't matter to Usagi.

"Why do you even bother with the blindfold?" Usagi questioned as she was shoved from behind. "I can't see anything anyway." The man that was leading her just grunted in response and then grabbed her around the waist and jumped up onto a horse. The other three in her party were elsewhere, though she couldn't be sure where. She could hear Miaka every now and then complaining when she stubbed her toe or whining when she fell to the ground, but other than that, she didn't hear much of anything besides the bandits spitting or cursing.

They'd only been riding for about fifteen minutes when they arrived at a building. Usagi couldn't tell much about the place, just that it was their hideout or something. When they went inside, Usagi could hear shouting and cursing or many men. She was shoved from behind into someone else.

"Take her to the Boss. She's the best looking of the four we've brought here." The man that had been leading her around stated. The man that took her by the arm removed the blindfold and was a little surprised when she didn't shield her eyes from the light.

"Hey! What's wrong with this girl?" The man called.

"She can't see, you moron." Nuriko stated dryly. "We told them that, but obviously you bandits can't hear." Nuriko was awarded with a harsh slap. He smirked slightly and balled his hand into a fist. He felt Hotohori's hand on his shoulder so he refrained from hitting the man that slapped him.

"We have to play along right now. When Miaka looked at the mirror, she saw a symbol. There's a Suzako Seishi around here somewhere. We have to find him or her first." Hotohori said quietly so only Nuriko could hear. Nuriko sighed in defeat and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah…" He stated as he smirked to himself.

"Take her anyway. And bring him the one in the weird clothes too." The first man stated as he headed in the opposite direction.

"Hai."

Miaka's face paled when she heard him talk about her. She knew what was going to happen if she and Usagi were left alone with their Boss. She nodded her head as a determined look crossed her face. She would ask their Boss who had a character on his body so she could save Tamahome. Once the seven Seishi of Suzako were gathered, Miaka would be able to see Tamahome again.

****

Nakago followed the bandits that took the blond girl. He would have to wait for an opportunity to open. He'd rather not make a big scene for the Suzako Seishi. It's not that he couldn't handle a few of those weak Seishi, he would rather grab her when no one was paying attention. It wouldn't be as messy.

He smirked to himself as he thought about how easy this job would be. Now, if only he could keep her from escaping again. He had something to 'bribe' her with this time, though. The promise to restore her sight and the promise to release her 'Mamo-chan'. Now, he just had to figure out **_how_** to return her sight. Soi would get an earful once the 'princess' was in his care.

****

Usagi fidgeted nervously as she and Miaka were led down a hallway. Miaka held Usagi's wrist as a sort of reassurance that they would stick together.

A man with blue hair approached and frowned slightly at the two young girls that were being taken to his Boss. _What kind of a man would take advantage of two young girls? _ He thought to himself as his frown deepened. He hesitated for a moment before he opened the door and shoved the two girls inside.

"Stay close to me, Usagi." Miaka said as she stood in front of the bewildered blond. Usagi took in a deep breath and put on a determined look as she took a few steps forward and stood in front of Miaka. "Usagi?"

Usagi gulped nervously as she took a few steps further away from Miaka. She wasn't able to see whom she was talking too, but she could smell the alcohol from halfway across the room. She imagined him as an overweight, bald man that drank too much and abused his power as Boss. She was pretty close to the truth too.

"You're the boss, you should know if there's a man here with a character on his body?" She asked boldly to the drunken man. She had remembered when Miaka said that the mirror reacted and that the Seishi would each have a character on their body so she took control of the situation. She didn't want Miaka to get hurt, so if she was in front of her, she would be the one to get hurt first.

"Oooo, you'rrre a preeeetttty lady!" His voice was drawn out and brought a sweatdrop to Usagi's forehead.

"I asked if there was a man in your bandits that had a character on his body!" She repeated, this time louder.

"Character? Ehhh…. I dduuuuuunoooo." The voice drawled out. He stood up and began to walk… er, stumble toward the two girls. Usagi could hear feet scraping across the floor and took a few steps back, keeping Miaka behind her. "I have tttwwoooooo noww." He said as he continued to advance on the two girls. He reached behind Usagi and grabbed Miaka's wrist. "Ahhhh, nnnuther preeeetttty lady." Usagi could feel someone reaching over her and on instinct, rammed her shoulder into the body, shoving the body off of Miaka effectively. She didn't expect him to grab her and yank her away from Miaka.

"Ack!! Miaka-chan, help me!" Usagi cried as she felt a wet tongue on her cheek. She felt around for the face and held him back as best she could.

"Leave Usagi-chan alone!!" Miaka cried as she tried to pull the man off of the blond. Usagi closed her eyes and began to emit a silver glow. Usagi felt Miaka shove her off to the side and soon found herself on the ground. Usagi could hear Miaka above her.

"You two had better do what I say…" Eiken started as he pulled a dagger. "Or else." Usagi heard the metallic sound of a blade being drawn and felt around frantically for something to help Miaka.

"Iie!! Tamahome!!" Miaka shrieked as she fought against Eiken.

"Miaka!" Usagi shouted as she tried to find the other girl. She followed the voice and grabbed out for Miaka, ending up with a foot in her hand.

"Iie!! IIIEE!!!" Miaka shrieked at the top of her lungs as she fought hard. Usagi held onto Miaka's foot and pulled as hard as she could.

"Oi! Stop that, you'll have your turn nexxxtt!" Eiken shouted as his foot connected with Usagi's stomach. Usagi felt all of the air leave her lungs and bent forward, holding her stomach with both hands.

****

Nuriko was serving the bandits with a smile while Hotohori was across the table almost brooding to himself. Nuriko frowned slightly, he knew the other man was worried about Miaka.

"Ooo Lady…" A man with red cheeks said as he put his face close to Hotohori's. "You have such a lovely big body." Hotohori put his hand over his mouth and laughed feminine-like.

"Oh, lots of people say that. You should go toward Nuriko-chan. She has much better proportions." Hotohori said, covering his mouth with one hand, trying to act somewhat modest and shy. The man just kept staring at Hotohori with a lovesick look on his face.

"She's not my style." He stated, as he began to rub his face against Hotohori's chest.

"I'm gonna kill em…" Nuriko said quietly as he shattered the pitcher in his hand.

"That guy Eiken is the scum of the earth. He thinks that just because Genrou's not here, he can boss us around." A man said near Hotohori.

"But he has the power, we don't." Another person replied.

"I know one thing, those girls are in for a bbaaaaddddd time." The first stated.

"Nuriko!" Hotohori growled out. Nuriko was one step ahead, though. He lifted up the end of the table and began to plow over the bandits that had been sitting there previously. Off to the side, loud crashes can be heard and splinters of wood and shards of glass fly in all directions. Nuriko stood over the pile of bandits, rubbing his hands together with a smirk on his face.

"You aren't by any chance… men?" One of the wounded bandits asked from his place on the floor. Hotohori grabbed his sword and slowly pulled it out of its sheath.

"Ah, so you've noticed ne?" He asked as his eyes narrowed. He put his sword back in its sheath with a sweatdrop on his forehead. "Nuriko… could you take care of this?" He said, pointing to the man that had been hitting on him earlier. The man was attached to Hotohori's leg, rubbing his face against him.

"Leave it to me." Nuriko said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't care if you ARE a man." The man in love with Hotohori said, staring up at the Emperor. Nuriko grabbed the man by his shoulder.

"This guy needs some serious punishment." Nuriko said as he pulled the man off to the side. From off to the side, the man can be heard screaming.

****

Outside of the door the man with blue hair paused. He hated to leave those girls with that scum that thought he was the Boss. He pondered helping those girls for a moment as he heard their cries for help. He heard the one girl yelling out the name 'Tamahome' and heard nothing from the other. _Must be a lover…_ He thought vaguely to himself. He scowled deeply and walked away.

"Worthless bastard." He mumbled as he headed down the hallway.

The man with the blue hair and scar on his cheek continued to walk down the hallway as he headed for the main area where the bandits would hang out and drink. He walked into the room and was shocked to see the woman with purple hair sitting on top of a pile of unconscious bandits.

"Y… you?!?" He stammered as he stared in shock and slight fear of the two women. "What's going on here?!?" He demanded before Hotohori leveled a sword at his throat.

"Miaka and Usagi are… where?" He questioned, his eyes cold as he stared at the man.

****

Miaka continued to fight the man that was trying to take advantage of her. Usagi was on the floor, struggling to stand up. Her eyes narrowed as she began to feel angry.

"Come on or I won't tellll you, who hasss a charaacter on hiiiiiis boddy." Eiken said, slurring a few words. Miaka stopped fighting for a brief moment as the memory of Tamahome came into her mind. _He promised to come back when the Seishi are gathered…_ She thought to herself. _I can't let him down…_

Usagi managed to stand perfectly straight, her eyes narrowed in anger and hatred. Her body was glowing slightly silver, her hair was falling out of the braid, and the crescent moon on her forehead was blazing brightly.

"Let Miaka go right now!" She demanded as she balled her hands into fists. She clutched her brooch tightly in her hand, not caring if Miaka knew who she was anymore. She was ready to reveal that she was Sailor Moon, if only to save the younger girl. She had made up her mind to do it when… she heard a crash… then another crash. "Eh?" She questioned not sure what to think. She could hear some small objects, rocks or beads or something, falling onto the floor after each crash. It sounded likes someone was pounding against the wall with something. Usagi heard a cry from Eiken then heard Miaka.

"Nuriko!" Miaka cried as the wall gave way and the familiar purple-haired woman stepped through the hole. Nuriko stood in the hole for a moment, flexing his muscles while the blue-haired man stared in awe.

"What power…" He mumbled as he watched the other man flex.

"Miaka? Usagi? Are you harmed?" Hotohori questioned as he walked past Nuriko and into the room. He walked over to Miaka and began to check her over for injuries. Miaka was on the verge of tears and lay her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against him, trying to comfort her.

"Eh? Usagi? You do realize you're glowing ne?" Nuriko questioned. Diana, who had been hiding under Nuriko's robe the whole time, peeked out and jumped onto the glowing princess.

"Usagi-chan, it's all right. Miaka is all right." The kitten whispered to the princess. Usagi let out a sigh of relief as she sunk to the floor and loosened her grip on the brooch. Nuriko looked at the object in the girl's hand with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oi, what's that?" He questioned as he crouched down beside the girl. Usagi was slightly surprised as he spoke. She didn't realize he'd come so close. She felt a slight blush touch her cheeks as she clutched the brooch to her chest.

"It's nothing… just a good luck charm." She said quietly.

"Miaka… while Tamahome is absent." Hotohori started as he looked at the brown-haired girl. "I will be the one to protect you." Miaka was blushing as Hotohori cupped her face with his hand and spoke softly to her. Hotohori's eyes narrowed when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Eiken rousing himself.

Nuriko lifted Usagi to her feet and balanced her against his body. He watched as Hotohori pressed his sword against Eiken's nose with an awful scowl on his face.

"This is Suzako no Miko." He started with a frown. "You touched her, for that, you deserve to die."

"Matte. You can't kill him, he has to tell us who has a character on his body." Miaka broke in.

"Can't we hurt him a lil bit?" Nuriko asked as he approached the man and grabbed his arm, preparing to break it. Miaka smiled and gave him an ok sign. Nuriko smirked evilly as he began to pull on the guy's arm, earning a painful cry from Eiken.

"Hai!! Hai, I understand!! Tasuki, Tasuki's the one!!" Eiken cried as he unsuccessfully fought against Nuriko. Usagi stood behind Hotohori and Miaka, seeing that she wasn't a part of their mission. No one heard her quiet cry as hands grabbed her from behind.

"Where is he?!?" Miaka demanded. Everyone in the room shielded their faces as a sudden gust of wind whipped through the room. Nuriko and Hotohori looked around after the gust died down.

"Miaka?" Hotohori questioned as he searched for his Miko.

"Usagi?" Nuriko questioned at the same time. They were both gone…

The man with the blue hair's eyes widened as he looked toward the window. Standing there was a man with a black and blue jacket, gray pants, and bright orangish-red hair.

"Genrou?" He questioned as he looked at the smirking man.

"I didn't know you'd come back!" Eiken stated as he looked toward Genrou.

"Long time, no see Eiken." Genrou said with a smirk as he held Miaka over his shoulder. Hotohori took a few steps forward with his sword drawn and his eyes narrowed. "Trip's over, I'm back. So, you made yourself leader ne? You're SO butt ugly. So you've married? That's too much to believe." He stated.

"Iie! I'm not his wife!" Miaka cried.

"Well, she's mine now." Genrou stated as he looked over at the woman in the weird clothes.

"I won't allow it!!" Hotohori growled. Genrou pulled out some slips of paper and threw them toward the people in the room

"Genjitsu!! Shinzarou!!" He shouted. With those words, the papers transformed into savage wolves. "Well, I'm off." Genrou said as he left the occupants of the room to deal with his little 'pets'. "Eiken, if you want the girl back, challenge me for the position of leader." He shouted as he disappeared into the night.

****

Usagi struggled against the hands that held her tightly. She even bit into the hand, but it wasn't removed. Diana had crawled down the front of Usagi's kimono to hide from this unseen foe.

"Stop struggling." A cold voice whispered into her ear. Usagi recognized the voice immediately and went rigid.

"Nakago…"

****

::Fin::

January 6, 2003

Well, that's it for right now. Sorry it took me so long to update, I haven't had time to write lately. Anyway, I gave you a long chappie with a NASTY cliffie at the end. I recently moved my site to a new domain http://www.mysticallegends.net and my new email is pokahydee@mysticallegends.net Anyway, lemme know whatcha think. Remember, no reviews=no new chappies. Ja for now!! *disappears in a puff of pink smoke and silver sparkles*


End file.
